Glittering Blackness
by justcallmejulie
Summary: Esqueceu-se de seu maior temor, de que se deve tomar cuidado com os próprios desejos, e a aquele beijo não só selou seu amor, mas também seu fracasso.


**Your Hand In Mine**

"Aqui seria perfeito..." as palavras dela soaram baixas e por pouco não foram abafadas pelos sons característicos do amanhecer, aqueles breves momentos em que o vento passa a balançar as folhas das árvores, e os pássaros despertam.

Ele respirou fundo, sentindo o ar gelado adentrar os pulmões, não sentia frio, pois queimava em seu peito uma espécie de chama incessante que o aquecia completamente diante de tudo que ele imaginava que viria a nascer dali.

Era o primeiro dia de primavera e aos poucos o lugar começava a criar vida diante de seus olhos. Logo a floresta estaria novamente coberta de diversos tons de verde e aquele lago, o mesmo em que ela caminhava pelas bordas, estaria descongelado. Era como testemunhar o nascimento de um primeiro filho, um filho que era não só de ambos, mas também de seus mais queridos companheiros.

"Helga poderia construir a estufa do outro lado..." ele explicou, apontando para um pouco mais longe "E aqui em frente ao lago nós poderíamos..."

"Não vamos mexer no lago" a jovem o interrompeu apressada. "Isso vai ficar como está"

"Eu só estava pensando se talvez não devêssemos..."

"Não devemos" Rowena aumentou o tom de voz, sorrindo. Godric respirou fundo, cruzou os braços, e não pôde evitar o sorriso no canto dos lábios enquanto a observava caminhar de volta para ele. Ela não sabia o que ele ia dizer, e naquele momento nem mesmo o próprio se lembrava. Tudo que se passava em seus pensamentos era a forma como ela havia se encantado completamente com aquele lugar e como ele gostava de vê-la daquela forma.

"Tudo bem" ele sussurrou de volta, tirando a própria capa para cobrir o chão, para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado.

O silêncio preencheu os minutos que se seguiram. O sol foi então tomando o céu e o brilho alaranjado do nascer do dia iluminou totalmente a charneca que viria ser o lar de seus maiores sonhos. Era definitivamente perfeita, e esta sensação era somente intensificada pela forma como a energia mágica daquele lugar parecia pulsar como se possuísse um coração. E permanecer ali, de alguma forma, trazia a eles a sensação de correr vários quilômetros, de cair de alturas inimagináveis, trazia a Godric a mesma sensação do calor da batalha, a Rowena a mesma chama do novo conhecimento... Deixava-os totalmente sem ar.

"É... realmente lindo Godric..." ela suspirou "Eu realmente não imagino como ninguém nunca havia feito nada aqui antes... Como esse lugar pôde permanecer vazio por tanto tempo?"

"Na verdade eu nem tenho certeza se ele existia _antes_..." o bruxo respondeu lentamente, suas palavras saindo um pouco roucas enquanto seus pensamentos iam se abrindo completamente para ela. "É como se ele tivesse sido moldado pelos nossos sonhos não é? E quando ficou pronto... ele simplesmente nos atraiu para cá..."

Rowena refletiu calada, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Moldado pelos nossos sonhos..." "Moldado pelos nossos sonhos..." repetiu devagar parecendo pesar bem todas aquelas palavras, tentando se recordar de algo que havia estudado.

"Você acha possível?"

"Bem..." seus olhos verdes prenderam os dele "Não acho impossível..."

"Como se nós quatro tivéssemos conjurado um único feitiço? Criando esse lugar?" Godric se mexeu no lugar, empolgado com idéia.

"Um lugar moldado por sonhos... Para realizarmos o nosso maior sonho" a jovem maga se viu analisando sentimento dele "Não se parece com nada que eu já tenha estudado..." sorriu, completando.

"Deve ser uma daquelas coisas, escritas nos livros que você nunca leu..." ele riu, virando-se para olhá-la.

Rowena abaixou os olhos, sorrindo, ligeiramente envergonhada e o jovem permitiu-se afastar as mechas de cabelo que lhe caiam no rosto. Todos os seus esforços, todos os seus movimentos pareciam de alguma forma inevitável levar a ela, como sempre o levavam, desde que ele havia despertado para a beleza de seus rosto e a profundidade de seus pensamentos. Havia uma espécie de magnetismo agindo sobre eles, e seus dedos logo se fecharam sobre a mão dela, apertando-a carinhosamente.

A jovem maga recebeu naquele carinho a calma que desejava, ainda que ainda estivesse hesitante. De súbito todos os seus medos pareciam dividir espaço com seus sonhos frente aquele lugar, aquela revelação inesperada. Rowena não apreciava o desconhecido, ainda que fosse a oportunidade para novos conhecimentos. No entanto, a forma como Godric a segurou pareceu lhe trazer toda a segurança que ela precisava. A segurança que ele sempre lhe dera quando seus pensamentos o encontravam em meio a solidão.

"Você acha que talvez... todos os nossos sonhos possam se tornar realidade aqui?" disse baixinho, estremecendo sobre toque dele.

"Não..." O rosto dele estava agora tão próximo, que suas respirações iam se tornando uma só. "Só os maiores" ele terminou, por fim tomando seus lábios, e de alguma forma levando também seu coração. A energia dos dois pareceu então unir-se a daquele lugar, e ambos souberam que havia mais do que uma escola nascendo ali. Por fim, a jovem até mesmo esqueceu-se de seu maior temor, de que se deve tomar cuidado com os próprios desejos, e a aquele primeiro beijo não só selou seu amor, mas também seu fracasso.

NA: Era pra ser pro Chall de Ficlets do Grim... mas eu acho que ela acabou tomando vida própria, já que as continuações acabaram brotando na minha cabeça! D

De Qualquer forma, esperem por mais!

Agradecimentos a Moony que foi um amore betando, e a Raps que sugeriu a seqüência...

Ah! Comentários fazem uma autora muito feliz! Huhuhu XD


End file.
